Mario bros vs Wicked bros
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: Wario and Waluigi challenge Mario and Luigi to a duel! Note: Wario and Waluigi are known as the Wicked Brothers, not the Wario brothers. play the Mario Party games and put Wario and Waluigi in a team if you want proof. Warning:Some shocking content.


The Mario Bros vs The Wicked Bros

A short story by Stephen Paget

**Hello and thank you for choosing to read this fanfic. I know it's not quite confirmed if Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi are related, but for the sake of this story I'll just make it that they are related. Wario and Waluigi are Mario and Luigi's cousins in this story and Wario and Waluigi are brothers.**

**Wario and Waluigi are known as the Wicked brothers in this story. They aren't known as the Wario Brothers, which people believe. In the Mario party games, if you put Mario and Luigi into a team, they're called the Mario brothers but if you put Wario and waluigi into a team in the games they aren't called the Wario Brothers but the Wicked Brothers. Play them yourself if you want proof.**

One day in the Mario brothers home. Mario and Luigi were eating breakfast when they heard letters drop through the door.

"I'll get it!" Luigi called getting up. 30 seconds later, he came back carrying a huge amount of letters. He came across a bright yellow envelope, and read the address.

"Oh crap!" Luigi cursed. "Another stinkin' letter from Wario!"

"How do you know it's from him?" Mario asked.

"Name who else calls us the Mario losers?" Luigi replied.

"Hmmmm...good point. I had Bowser for a moment but he calls us the loser brothers. So what does he want?"

Luigi opened the letter. "Dear Mister Mario and Mister Luigi, Me and Waluigi challenge you to a fight to the death. Meet us at the park at midnight. Do you accept or are you cowards?"

"Should we accept?" Luigi asked.

"Hmmm....we've been through tougher situations. So.....yes!"

Luigi sat back down. "Why do our cousins hate us, anyway?"

"Oh....Luigi....Luigi...don't you remember when we caught Wario at the pyschiartist?"

Luigi cast back to a week ago. When him and Mario went for a walk, passed the pyshiartist building and caught Wario lying down at the window. The window was open and they could hear what they were saying. So they hid in a bush near the window and listened. Mario couldn't believe it. It sounded like Wario was crying!

Wario was telling the pyshiartist all about his problems. "Sniff.....I had a horrible childhood. My mum was a horrible alcoholic and my father hit me sometimes, he used to take his failure at work out on me. Nobody at school would play with me because I was so fat. Waluigi was my only friend and we used to bully others."

"You've had a hard life Wario....." the pyschiartist replied. "Speaking of Waluigi, I think we should have him in so he can share his problems too."

"Hmmmm....they're almost the same as mine...I believe. I told you I'm jealous of these guys named Mario and Luigi right? They always had all the luck. They make friends so easily and they're not so anti-social I guess. They had a caring family!"

"Indeed you did. Let's see Waluigi now."

"What do you think?" Luigi whispered. "Should we go now?"

"Nahhh...." Mario smiled. "Let's hear what Waluigi says."

Mario and Luigi snapped out of their thoughts and they were back at the dinner table.

"Tch....Waluigi....he's even more screwed up." Mario chuckled.

"Yeah.....I can't believe our Uncle Edgardo actually raped Waluigi in a tent when he was out camping on our family vacation." Luigi shook his head

"He thought he was his girlfriend. Besides they're both ugly and they're both skinny." Mario smiled.

"Yep, both Dick Dastardy look-a-likes." Luigi also smiled.

"I hope this isn't like the last time they challenged us to a duel." Mario frowned.

Luigi went into another flashback, of the last duel they had with the Wickeds. It was outside Wario and Waluigi's house.

"Monopoly!?" Luigi sulked "Wario, what kind of bad ass villain are you?"

"It gets worse." chuckled Waluigi "I've beaten him three times in a row."

"Shut up, Waluigi!" Wario shouted at him.

Luigi came out of his flashback. "Yeah, I remember. I though Waluigi was going to beat us at the game though."

"Nope" Mario replied "He sucks at board games, but not as much as Wario."

"Yeah, Wario was in jail 3 times!" Luigi laughed.

"Tch.....I'm surprised he isn't in jail in real life! Anyway does it say anything else on the letter."

"Just to bring any weapon of our choice. Fire flower, hammer suit, any one weapon."

So at midnight the Mario brothers and the Wicked Brothers showed up at the park. Being midnight there was nobody around, but the 4 themself. Mario and Luigi were both armed with the fire flowers. Mario was wearing white and red clothes while Luigi was wearing white and green. Wario was wearing the hammer bros suit, while Waluigi had the magic cape on.

"Any last words before we begin our duel?" Wario snarled at the Marios.

"No...but I think Mario does." Luigi turned to him.

"Yeah......HOLY CRAP!!! LOOK BEHIND YOU!? IS THAT AN ARMOURLESS SAMUS ARAN TAKING OFF HER BRA!?"

"Where!?" resonded both the Wicked Bros turning around.

While their backs were turned. Mario and Luigi attacked Wario and Waluigi with their fireballs, causing them to lose both their powers. Wario and Waluigi both panickied and ran off.

"We'll get you for this Mario and Luigi! You haven't seen the last of the Wicked bros!" Wario shouted.

"We did it!" Mario cheered.

"Honestly, good going with that line!" Luigi raised his fist with joy.

"Yep! Always wanted to see if that would work!"

THE END.


End file.
